This invention is in the field of the suppression of immune responses, and in particular relates to a method for the treatment of immune disorders that preferably includes administering a spiperone derivative that does not have a significant neuroleptic effect or is administered in a way minimizing its neuroleptic effects.
The immune system specifically recognizes and selectively eliminates foreign invaders, or other antigenic agents, by a process known as the immune response. The immune response has three major characteristics: it responds adaptively to foreign invaders, it exhibits strong specificity, and it displays a long-term memory of earlier contacts with specific foreign pathogens or antigens. The immune response involves the production of antibody and/or the destruction of antigenic cells by lymphocytes, which are highly specific for the antigen or hapten.
Cutaneous contact hypersensitivity responses are complex expressions of cellular immunity characterized by antigen-dependent changes in lymphocyte traffic, and alterations in vascular permeability and blood flow. While T cells are required for the expression and immunological specificity of the response, many other cell types also have roles in the reaction, including Langerhans' cells, keratinocytes, and vascular endothelial cells. Antigen presentation is thought to be effected primarily by Langerhans' cells, whereas much of the local expression of the response is thought to be regulated by cytokines derived from both T cells and accessory cells.
Pharmacological studies have indicated that a number of mediators in addition to cytokines may contribute to the expression of contact hypersensitivity and other forms of cell-mediated immunity. There has been particular interest in the role of serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine, 5-HT) in these reactions. For example, serotonin has been shown to have a wide range of actions on T cells and other effector cells in vitro or in vivo, and pharmacological agents that deplete or antagonize serotonin can diminish expression of cell-mediated immunity. Early studies raised the possibility that such agents might reduce cell-mediated immunity by antagonizing or depleting mast cell-associated serotonin. However, more recent findings indicate that at least one of these drugs, reserpine, can inhibit contact hypersensitivity independently of mast cells, probably through direct effects on T cells.
Although contact hypersensitivity represents a classical example of an immune response, many pathogenic conditions in mammals are solely or in part the result of immune responses. Examples of other pathogenic or undesired immune responses include host rejection of foreign organ or tissue transplants; graft-vs-host disease in which donor immunological cells present in the graft attack host tissues in the recipient of the graft; diseases with proven or possible autoimmune components, such as rheumatoid arthritis, juvenile rheumatoid arthritis, psoriatic arthritis, psoriasis, leprosy reversal reactions, erythema nodosum leprosum, autoimmune uveitis, multiple sclerosis, allergic encephalomyelitis, systemic lupus erythematosis, acute necrotizing hemorrhagic encephalopathy, idiopathic bilateral progressive sensorineural hearing loss, aplastic anemia, pure red cell anemia, idiopathic thrombocytopenia, polychondritis, scleroderma, Wegener's granulomatosis, chronic active hepatitis, myasthenia gravis, Stevens-Johnson syndrome, idiopathic sprue, Crohn's disease, Graves ophthalmopathy, sarcoidosis, primary biliary cirrhosis, primary juvenile diabetes, uveitis posterior, and interstitial lung fibrosis; allergic asthma; and inappropriate allergic responses to environmental stimuli such as poison ivy, pollen, insect stings and certain foods, including atopic dermatitis and contact dermatitis.
Various therapeutics that have been utilized as immunosuppressants include steroid hormones, anti-metabolites such as methotrexate and azathioprine, cyclosporine, alkylating agents such as cyclophosamide and busulfan, and antibiotics. However, there still remains a strong need to provide new immunosuppressive agents that minimize or prevent these pathogenic immune responses.
In contrast to the immune response, an inflammatory response is a pathologic condition that can occur in response to immunologically non-specific injury, either from physical (such as trauma), chemical, or biologic agents. An inflammatory response is characterized by increased blood flow and redness in the inflamed area, increased capillary permeability and edema, and recruitment of immunologically non-specific white blood cells, especially neutrophils, that remove injurious material and promote repair. Unlike immune responses, inflammatory responses do not respond adaptively to the inciting stimulus, do not show specificity and do not exhibit long term memory.
Cellular products of lymphocytes may contribute to or induce an inflammatory response. However, because of the differences in mechanisms, a compound can function as an antiinflammatory agent without having immunosuppressive properties. Phenylbutazone, indomethacin, aspirin, ibruprofen, and acetaminophen are examples of antiinflammatory compounds which have no significant immunosuppressive activity, as demonstrated by their lack of a significant effect on immunological medicated responses, such as contact hypersensitivity.
Spiperone (8-[3-{p-fluorobenzoyl}propyl]-1-propyl]-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro-[4.5]d ecan-4-one) is a neuroleptic agent with central nervous system (CNS) dopamine and serotonin (5-HT) receptor antagonist properties. Some analogues of spiperone are useful as experimental reagents in dopamine and serotonin receptor studies. For example, the high affinity of an immobilized spiperone derivative, 3-(2-Aminoethyl)-8-[3-(4-fluorobenzoyl)propyl]-4-oxo-1-phenyl-1,3,8-triaza spiro[4.5]decan-4-one trihydrochloride, for dopamine receptors has made it possible to isolate these receptors in pure form. Radiopharmaceuticals based on spiperone and its analogues have been shown to be useful in assessing dopamine receptor function based on positron emission tomography (PET) in animals and man. Spiperone has also been shown to bind to human and mouse lymphocytes, although the mechanism responsible for such binding is uncertain.
There remains a need for compounds that are immunosuppressants but do not exhibit significant neuroleptic activity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and compositions for suppressing pathogenic immune responses.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and compositions for suppressing pathogenic immune responses that is without significant neuroleptic effect.